


In the Heat of the Night

by Ghostwriter (Zoya_Zalan)



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Established Relationship, First Time Bottoming, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-29
Updated: 2012-06-29
Packaged: 2017-11-08 19:23:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoya_Zalan/pseuds/Ghostwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A night of passion and a reaffirmation of trust leads to a deeper bond between master and apprentice.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p><br/><a href="http://imgbox.com/HMNMPDIs">
      <img/>
    </a><br/>  </p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	In the Heat of the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: George Lucas owns all things Star Wars; I'm just borrowing. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Many heartfelt thanks go out to my beta readers, Carol, Rushlight, and Catnip, for their insightful comments and encouragement!

~ * ~ * ~

"Are you sure, Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon murmured softly as he gazed affectionately at his lover. The younger man was struggling to catch his breath, his body slowly coming down from its climax. 

Opening his eyes, Obi-Wan instantly lost himself inside the beautiful blues that were studying him so intently. "Yes, Master," he exhaled. "I'm sure." 

A grin tugged at the corner of Qui-Gon's mouth as the older man carefully wiped away the evidence of his padawan's release. After discarding the tissues, he ran his hands across Obi-Wan's chest soothingly. "Every act of love requires a great deal of trust, but this one much more so," he explained gently. "You've been hesitant to explore this in the past; I just want to be certain you're ready." 

"I think I've made you wait long enough," the younger man whispered, the words barely audible. 

The elder Jedi's face grew serious as he lowered himself to lay beside his lover. "Do you truly believe I'm not satisfied with our relationship as it is?" 

The apprentice turned to stare out the window, guilt settling around him like a palpable shroud. 

"Obi-Wan..." Qui-Gon spoke softly, tilting the younger man's head back toward him with one finger. "Every expression of our love shared between us is very precious to me, from the sparkle in your eye when you look at me to the most intense lovemaking we've enjoyed together. I want for nothing where my love for you is concerned." 

"You've experienced that kind of intimacy before, though, haven't you? With others?" 

"Yes," the Jedi master admitted. 

"And you've enjoyed it?" 

Qui-Gon paused before answering, already aware of the point his padawan was trying to make. "Yes, I have." 

"You haven't once desired me in that way?" Obi-Wan asked, his eyes reflecting the mixed emotions in his heart. 

"I would be lying if I said I hadn't," the elder Jedi answered truthfully, "but that doesn't mean I'm dissatisfied with the relationship we have. I'm deeply concerned that you feel this obligation to me, Obi-Wan. I would never ask you to do anything you weren't comfortable with." 

The Jedi apprentice considered his lover's words carefully. Reaching out, he trailed a gentle hand across the smooth planes of Qui-Gon's chest, knowing full well the effect it had on the older man. While he had already enjoyed the pleasure of release, his lover had not, as evidenced by the hot hardness currently nestled against his thigh. "I would like to give this to you, Master," Obi-Wan said softly. "I just...needed some time to prepare myself for the experience. I'm ready now." 

Qui-Gon's eyes narrowed in concern. "You seem convinced that you would not enjoy yourself," he offered, looking deeply into his padawan's eyes. "Have you never been with another man in this way before?" 

Obi-Wan flushed under the intensity of his master's gaze. "No, I haven't...not like this. But, I'm well aware of the basic mechanics. Even if that weren't enough to make me nervous, the fact that you're built like a Bantha would." 

A soft chuckle rippled through the Jedi master's body as he leaned down and captured his lover's lips with his own. The kiss was slow and tender, filled with reassurance. "I would never hurt you, Obi-Wan," he whispered against the younger man's mouth. "With patience and careful awareness, intercourse between men can be extremely enjoyable for both partners." 

Qui-Gon pulled his face back so he could take in his padawan's expression. The younger Jedi's eyes sparkled with fascination, though a thread of uncertainty still resonated through their bond. He could tell Obi-Wan truly wanted to give himself in this way, and the thought warmed his heart completely. They'd been lovers for some time now, and even though Qui-Gon hadn't pressed the issue, it had been a constant, silent presence in their relationship, one that had obviously disturbed Obi-Wan more than he'd thought. 

"Do you trust me?" the elder Jedi asked softly, allowing his love for the other man to shine in his eyes. 

Obi-Wan smiled, his face brightening. In silent response, he slowly turned over onto his stomach, keeping his eyes locked with those of his lover as he laid his head against his folded arms. The invitation wasn't lost on Qui-Gon, who took a long, deep breath as he gazed upon the irresistible sight before him. Reaching out, he stroked his fingers down the younger man's back, grinning as he felt the muscles beneath his hand quiver with pleasure. The warmth in Obi-Wan's eyes deepened, desire smoldering in their depths. 

"Forgive my persistence in this matter," the Jedi master murmured as he leaned down once again, bringing his mouth within inches of his lover's, "but are you certain this is what you want?" 

Obi-Wan lifted his head, closing the distance between them until his lips met those of his mentor once more. The apprentice's tongue teased Qui-Gon's upper lip with tiny, fleeting touches, begging for entry. The older man obliged, a soft, needy sound escaping his throat as his lover plunged deep into his mouth over and over, mimicking the rhythm that would soon join them together in passion's embrace. 

Nearly a minute passed as their tongues mated together, twining seductively. Finally, Obi-Wan slowly pulled away, placing one final kiss against his master's lips. "Yes," he whispered, "I'm certain. Love me..." 

Qui-Gon smiled at his padawan, running a hand through the younger man's hair. Obi-Wan sighed soundlessly, his eyes closing at the delightful touch as he laid his head back down. 

"Find your center and relax yourself as best you can," the elder Jedi soothed, still massaging his lover's head. "I shall be back momentarily." 

Obi-Wan felt the mattress give way beside him as his master got off the bed. He listened intently to the other man's movements even while he reached out to the Force to steady his nerves. It was finally going to happen. He'd dreamed about this moment as much as he'd dreaded it. The classes on sexuality taught everyone that there was no wrong way for consenting adults to express their love and desire, but some of his age mates had relayed virtual horror stories regarding this particular type of sexual act, leaving a lasting impression on Obi-Wan. He trusted Qui-Gon with his life, and even though he believed his lover would never intentionally hurt him, he couldn't completely dispel the tension that coiled deep inside. 

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the bathroom cabinet door closing. A surge of apprehension raced through him as he heard Qui-Gon approaching, but he quelled the negative response with a deep, steadying breath. His center was a bit difficult to grasp due to his conflicting emotions, but by the time his lover slid back onto the bed, he was fully in control.

Qui-Gon's hands immediately returned to Obi-Wan's back, rubbing the soft skin there in gentle circles. He could sense the younger man's lingering anxiety and sought to help diminish it with a few minutes of simple, reassuring contact. Reaching through their training bond, Qui-Gon unobtrusively relaxed his inner shields. While doing so would lessen the amount of emotional privacy between them - something deeply respected among Force-sensitives - it would also allow him to more closely monitor Obi-Wan's reactions. As far as the Jedi master was concerned, such a precaution was absolutely necessary in a situation like this. If Obi-Wan experienced any pain, Qui-Gon would be aware of it instantly and would be able to react accordingly. 

Much to his surprise, he sensed Obi-Wan doing the same, the apprentice's inner shields lowering completely in response until there wasn't anything separating their individual layers of awareness. The soft touch of his lover's mind against his own brought a smile to Qui-Gon's face. Sharing any experience so openly, especially a sexual one, was a remarkable display of trust and love - something generally reserved for a bondmate or life partner. That this beautiful young man would offer such a gift to him touched Qui-Gon deeply. 

_Did you really believe you were just another lover to me, Master?_ Obi-Wan replied silently to the other man's thought. 

The elder Jedi's face flushed as he gazed down at his beloved, the true depth of his lover's feelings now laid bare to him. Obi-Wan grinned impishly at his master's uncharacteristic lack of response. Catching Qui-Gon Jinn at a loss for words was a rarity indeed. 

Leaning down, Qui-Gon rested his lips against his padawan's ear. The whispered endearment that followed sent a ripple of pleasure through the younger man's entire body, heightening the level of arousal between them. 

Qui-Gon moved between Obi-Wan's legs, caressing the length of his lover's back once more, slowly and deliberately. When his hands neared Obi-Wan's waist, the younger man automatically raised his hips and pulled his legs underneath him in a show of complete submission, opening one of his most tender areas to the appreciative gaze of his master. Taking a deep breath, Qui-Gon gentled his touch, moving sensually from the younger man's back to the pale, sensitive flesh of his ass. So beautiful... 

Obi-Wan shuddered, feeling his lover's intense scrutiny without opening his eyes. Long, callused fingers began stroking along his inner thighs, teasing and loving him with the lightest of touches. He squirmed delightedly, his member responding instinctively to the delicious sensations. His master's hands could be so strong and intimidating, efficient weapons with or without a lightsaber, yet they could also be so incredibly gentle, coaxing his body to unbelievable levels of pleasure with hardly any effort at all. 

The elder Jedi chuckled as Obi-Wan moaned softly, the sound sending a surge of raw desire through him. The younger man's uneasiness had begun to fade, his body's instincts taking over completely. Reaching a long arm behind his back, Qui-Gon retrieved the small vial of oil he'd brought back from the bathroom, using a touch of the Force to warm the contents to a comfortable temperature. Removing the stopper, he allowed a small ribbon of the fluid to drizzle onto his lover's skin. His index finger followed the trail of the oil down to the tight, puckered opening where he smoothed it around very gently. 

Obi-Wan's body jolted at the sensation, a startled sound escaping his throat. The pleasure from just that little touch had gone straight to his groin, rousing his penis to full attention. He tried to remain as still as possible while his master teased him relentlessly, waking all of the rich nerve endings he'd never even been aware of before now, but his body had other plans. 

Qui-Gon listened attentively as his lover's breathing deepened and grew slightly ragged. The younger man was writhing seductively at his touch, which only inflamed his desire further. Pouring a bit more oil onto his finger, he began gently pressing into the ring of muscle, alternating that motion with the light, ticklish touches he'd begun with. The affect was mesmerizing. Obi-Wan unconsciously spread his legs wider and raised his hips, leaning back into the finger whenever it moved to penetrate him. 

Long minutes passed as the older man continued his ministrations slowly and carefully, alternating the motions of his finger until it was fully embedded inside Obi-Wan's warm body. He hadn't sensed any discomfort emanating from his lover, for which he was grateful. On the contrary, the young Jedi appeared to be enjoying himself immensely if Qui-Gon was correctly interpreting the incoherent sounds he was making. Again and again he pushed his finger inside, twisting and stretching. Obi-Wan matched the deliberate rhythm, pressing back eagerly. 

Another oiled finger joined the first one, the slow process of teasing and penetrating beginning all over again. By the time both fingers were comfortably inside, Obi-Wan was trembling from the incredible sensory overload. His hands grasped desperately at the bed sheets, his forehead resting limply against the mattress. "Gods..." he whispered. The pain and humiliation his age mates had described was entirely absent from this experience. All he felt was intense arousal mixed with warm, diffused sensations of pleasure. 

After carefully working both of his fingers inside the younger man, Qui-Gon twisted them slowly, further stretching the reluctant muscles. He kept his other hand on his lover's lower back, continuing to soothe with gentle touches. With a playful twinkle in his eye, he curled his fingers slightly and twisted them once more. Not two seconds later, Obi-Wan's hips jerked forward, the younger man shouting in surprise as a bolt of intense pleasure shot through his groin. Qui-Gon pressed against the hidden gland several more times, chuckling quietly as he listened to the muffled expletives being uttered by his padawan. 

Obi-Wan writhed shamelessly against the delicious sensations. Whatever it was his master was doing, it felt absolutely incredible, like little bursts of pleasurable fireworks being set off deep inside him. He could sense the older man's amusement and the joy he felt in giving this experience to Obi-Wan. Through the haze of arousal, the only coherent thought Obi-Wan could form was the desire to return the love and affection his master was giving him so selflessly. "Master..." he gasped as another bolt of pleasure surged through him. 

_Are you all right, Obi-Wan?_ Qui-Gon asked silently. 

The younger man hissed softly, pressing back against Qui-Gon's fingers as he instinctively sought to prolong the wonderful sensations. "Please take me!" he whispered urgently. 

Qui-Gon smiled indulgently. "Patience, my padawan," he replied, punctuating his words with another teasing brush against his lover's prostate. Obi-Wan groaned, thrusting his hips forward again. "You may be ready for me emotionally," Qui-Gon continued, "but we must be certain your body is fully prepared." 

"A mere technicality..." The younger man's choked voice was filled with amusement. 

Qui-Gon leaned down abruptly and nipped at the tender skin of the other man's buttocks. Obi-Wan howled in surprise, the sound melting almost instantly into another moan as more sparks ignited in his groin. 

_You're slowly driving me insane, Master,_ the young Jedi pleaded soundlessly. 

_Then I am accomplishing precisely what I set out to do, love._

Obi-Wan couldn't help but smile at his lover's words. The love and adoration radiating through their training bond nearly took his breath away. He felt the older man's two long fingers slowly pulling away from his warmth, causing him to whimper in a most undignified manner. Before he could protest though, the fingertips began teasing his opening again, this time joined by a third large digit. Obi-Wan's eyes widened as Qui-Gon began to work the three fingers into his delicate passage, aided by a fresh coating of the sweet-smelling oil. 

Qui-Gon moved slowly, well aware that the atmosphere had suddenly become far more intense. Obi-Wan had gone completely silent, all of his senses focused inward. There was still no hint of pain or discomfort, but moving through this final stage too quickly could undo all of the elder Jedi's careful preparation and reassurance. 

Time seemed to slow to a crawl as Obi-Wan concentrated on keeping his body as relaxed as possible. The sensation of being filled and stretched so completely was incredible, something he never would have believed could feel so good. He tried to imagine how the three fingers currently embedded inside him might compare to Qui-Gon's massive girth, but the thought was shattered as yet another surge of pleasure raced through his groin. His penis twitched impatiently beneath him and without conscious thought he began thrusting, his master's intimate touch bringing him to the very edge of his endurance. 

Obi-Wan let loose a keening wail as he forced his body to be still. The tingling sensation of imminent orgasm warmed his testicles, but he fought against it. He definitely wanted Qui-Gon to be inside him when he finally enjoyed his pleasure. 

The older man sensed Obi-Wan holding himself back and carefully adjusted his fingers to avoid the sweet spot deep inside. After a few more gentle twists, Qui-Gon pulled his fingers out completely. He quickly wiped them on the damp, antibacterial cloth he'd brought from the bathroom and reached for the oil. Pouring a generous amount into his palm, he pumped his shaft back to full hardness, the slick sound causing a visible shudder to run through Obi-Wan. 

Scooting forward a bit, Qui-Gon leaned down and pressed a kiss to his lover's back as he guided his member to Obi-Wan's waiting body. "I love you," he murmured, his voice heavy with need. 

Obi-Wan's breath caught in his throat as he felt the blunt head of his master's organ pressing inside him. There were large hands guiding him, raising his hips higher and offering encouraging touches as he wriggled involuntarily against the intrusion. It wasn't until that moment that the young Jedi understood the true vulnerability of his position, of his part in this incredible act of love. He was being thoroughly and utterly possessed by Qui-Gon, opening his body for the older man to take and do with as he pleased. As disturbing as that thought might be to someone else, Obi-Wan found it an overwhelming source of excitement. Had he not trusted his master as completely as he did, this whole experience would feel very, very wrong. Instead, it felt like the most natural thing in the entire universe. 

The elder Jedi took his time, thrusting in a little bit and then pulling back, allowing his lover's body to adjust slowly. A warm, burning sensation that bordered on pain spread through Obi-Wan as his lover's penis cleared the last ring of muscle inside. He closed his eyes and concentrated on that area of his body, using the Force to relax himself further. Qui-Gon reached out to him through their bond at almost the same instant, adding his own Force-touch to help ease the discomfort. Within moments, the sensation had abated. 

Obi-Wan felt his master's large body covering his then, molding tightly against his back. Long arms wrapped around him, the silver-brown strands of the older man's hair tickling the sensitive skin on his neck. He heard Qui-Gon's breath in his ear, sounding as ragged as his own, and felt the other man's heartbeat reverberating through the layers of sweat-soaked skin. Strange sounds filtered through his consciousness, desperate yet entirely erotic. It took Obi-Wan a long moment to realize the sounds were coming from him. 

Qui-Gon held his padawan close as he continued to press himself inside the tight heat of the beautiful body beneath him. The sensation of being within Obi-Wan, being joined with him in this manner, brought tears to his eyes, the joy of the experience absolutely overpowering him. Reaching out instinctively with his mind, the Jedi master found his feelings mirrored by those of his lover. He could sense many other emotions swirling in the midst of their training bond as well, but thankfully, pain and anxiety weren't among them. 

Slowly, the two became one, the careful, deliberate movements of the elder continuing until he was nestled snugly against his lover's backside. A moment of pure shock overwhelmed Obi-Wan as he felt his master's heavy sac resting against his perineum. He could feel Qui-Gon's immense length buried deep inside, stretching him thoroughly, but his body registered none of the agony he'd expected from such penetration. A quick check through their bond showed that the older man was no longer compensating for any pain with the Force; the sensations Obi-Wan felt were very genuine...and extremely pleasant. 

After remaining still for a bit, Qui-Gon finally shifted slightly, withdrawing himself part-way and then slowly thrusting back inside. The movement prompted an unexpected response from his lover - Obi-Wan began laughing softly. Qui-Gon couldn't help but chuckle himself as he listened to the joyful sound. "Something amuses you, my love?" he asked, purposely speaking directly into the younger man's ear. 

Obi-Wan shuddered as his master's warm breath tickled his ear. "No..." he offered breathlessly, gasping as his lover thrust into him once more. "This feels wonderful..." 

A new fit of quiet laughter spilled forth from the younger man, his whole body shaking from the effort. Qui-Gon kissed his beloved's cheek, nuzzling the side of his face and neck while he listened to the tension draining away. He could only speculate how long his apprentice had harbored such misconceptions regarding this particular sexual act, but the relief he must be feeling was readily apparent by his mirthful reaction. 

After withdrawing his penis almost completely, Qui-Gon angled his hips a bit differently before thrusting back in. Obi-Wan's laughter melted instantly into a loud cry of surprise as his prostate was nudged once more. Qui-Gon quickly settled into a rhythm that was both comfortable and relentless. It didn't take long before his lover was howling beneath him, both the internal and external stimuli driving him to the edge of orgasm. Sensing his padawan's approaching climax, Qui-Gon did what he thought was best in just such a situation... 

Thrusting himself deeply inside the willing body, he stopped cold, tightening his grip on the younger man so that he couldn't move either. 

"Qui-Gon!!!" Obi-Wan wailed, the frustration he felt clearly apparent in his tone. 

This time it was the Jedi master's turn to laugh, the deep sound vibrating through both of them. Feeling his padawan squirming with pleasure underneath him and listening to his impassioned cries had brought Qui-Gon to the brink of his own release as well. 

"Master," the younger man continued, his desperation growing, "this is not funny! I'm so close..." Indeed, his member was throbbing painfully. 

"I know you are," Qui-Gon whispered, nibbling at his lover's ear. "I am, too. That's why I've stopped." 

"What?!" 

"Always in such a hurry to meet the future," the master chuckled. 

Realizing the humor of their current predicament, Obi-Wan couldn't help the laughter that bubbled up from the pit of his stomach once more. "You're testing me now?" he asked incredulously. His whole body was on fire, the vibrations of impending orgasm teasing every cell in his body, building the tension inside him to an unbearable level. This was absolute torture...and he was loving every moment of it! 

"Be mindful of the Living Force, Padawan," Qui-Gon murmured softly. "There is nothing more important than the moment at hand. Enjoy this..." 

Finally catching his breath, Obi-Wan closed his eyes, making a genuine effort to absorb his master's words despite his body's demand for immediate release. The elder Jedi was nuzzling his neck again, his hot tongue teasing the spot right below his ear that always drove him wild. Twisting his head slightly, the younger man leaned into the touch, moaning softly as his lover's lips descended on his own. 

Qui-Gon felt his apprentice relax beneath him as their kiss deepened. Slowly, he withdrew his shaft, pressing back inside with the same deliberate rhythm. Obi-Wan groaned, finally breaking their kiss, but Qui-Gon sensed him opening himself to the experience rather than trying to rush it forward. 

Dim lights from the busy Coruscant sky partially illuminated the two lovers as the tempo of their lovemaking was reestablished, soft murmurs of love and pleasure warming the air around them. Obi-Wan matched his master's movements, pressing back as much as his position would allow. The tension mounted in their bodies as they moved together, though their rhythm remained steady. Whenever one of them neared climax, Qui-Gon would slow or stop completely, allowing them both to enjoy the powerful, overwhelming pleasure associated with being on the verge of release. 

Obi-Wan clenched the sheets in a death-grip as he felt his lover resume thrusting once again. This was the single most intense sexual experience he'd ever had. He moaned loudly, his prostate sending flashes of pleasure through him with each stroke. His body was trembling uncontrollably, as much from the wonder of the experience as the need to put an end to this delicious agony...he didn't know how much more he could take. 

_Master..._ he called, his mind's voice as breathless and desperate as his real one would be if he'd had the strength speak out loud. 

A soft chuckle caressed the inside of his mind. _I know, my love._ With that, Qui-Gon shortened his movements, thrusting more vigorously than before. 

Obi-Wan let loose a strangled cry as he felt his lover's large hand wrap around his penis, the gentle strokes that followed igniting the pre-orgasmic tingling in his testicles. He could hear Qui-Gon panting in his ear, a sound matched by his own harsh breathing. 

The moments that followed seemed an eternity as they reached for release, ecstatic sounds of anticipation spilling from both of them. Obi-Wan screamed as his orgasm finally tore through him, the tension bleeding away in powerful spasms of pleasure that threatened to rob him of his consciousness. Qui-Gon felt his lover's climax through their shared bond, the younger man's body bucking wildly beneath him. His own release followed quickly, the intensity of it forcing his own voice to join that of his padawan, the dignified tones of two Jedi diplomats reduced to the uncontrolled melody of passion. 

Their bodies shuddered with aftershocks long after the pinnacle had passed. Qui-Gon slid his huge frame down onto the mattress, pulling his exhausted lover with him. Obi-Wan stretched cramped legs, one final moan of satisfaction slipping past his lips as he felt the older man's softened member leaving him. Neither of them spoke for long minutes afterward, both content just to lay in the other's arms. Obi-Wan stared lazily out the window, his deep breathing signaling his contentment. Qui-Gon still held his lover's organ in a gentle grasp, attentive fingers coaxing every last quiver of pleasure from his weary body. 

The feel of Qui-Gon's lips on his neck brought a smile to Obi-Wan's face. _Thank you for showing me what I was missing, Master._

"Thank you for trusting me, Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon grinned as his lover shivered in response to his whispered reply. 

The two of them continued to rest in silence, basking in the afterglow. It suddenly occurred to Qui-Gon that neither of them had moved to reinstate their inner shields. They were, in a sense, enjoying each other's relaxation just as they had shared their physical pleasure minutes before. "This is a very good way for a Force-bond to form, you know, Padawan," he noted softly, lazily stroking his fingers over Obi-Wan's chest. While he was thoroughly enjoying the shared feelings and sensations, a deeper, unwanted bond could easily develop if they weren't careful. 

"That would be just awful," Obi-Wan responded, his voice rough from over-exertion. Even if Qui-Gon hadn't felt his apprentice's amusement through their bond, he would have clearly heard it in his tone. When Obi-Wan made no effort to pull his inner shields back into place, Qui-Gon shifted slightly, scrutinizing his face. Obi-Wan turned his head to meet his master's gaze. 

Qui-Gon's eyes widened as realization set in. "You would _want_ to bond with me?" His voice was filled with surprise. 

"I love you very much, Qui-Gon Jinn. I would consider it an honor to share my life with you." 

A crooked grin tugged at the other man's mouth. "But I'm an old man." 

"Anyone who can make love like that is _not_ old," the younger Jedi insisted, smiling gently. 

Qui-Gon chuckled, reaching out to trace the dimple in his beloved's chin. "It is you who honor me..." he murmured after a long moment, leaning in for a kiss. 

Just before their lips met, Obi-Wan's eyes lit up with a sparkle of mischief. "What is the Council going to say about this?" he asked. Romantic relationships weren't uncommon among master and apprentice pairs, but very few chose to formalize their union with a deeper Force-bond. 

The master looked thoughtful. "Given my past history with them, they'll probably accuse me of corrupting my padawan learner." 

Obi-Wan's smile disappeared. Quickly. 

But before the younger man could voice his concern, Qui-Gon grinned, continuing, "And then they would most likely throw us the largest bonding celebration this side of Coruscant." 

Relief surged through their training bond as Obi-Wan twisted around and gathered his lover's face in his hands, giving him a long, passionate kiss. "I think I could handle that," Obi-Wan commented wryly after they'd come up for air. 

"Mmmhmm. I could handle a shower right about now, too." 

Obi-Wan grinned playfully at his lover. "Water can be fun," he began suggestively. "But I understand that _old_ men tire quickly..." 

Qui-Gon's eyebrow quirked slightly, his blue eyes twinkling as he watched his apprentice stretch leisurely and begin to turn away from him. The tangled bed sheet beside him was the last thing Obi-Wan saw before he was hauled over a set of enormous shoulders, the echoes of his laughter ringing off the walls all the way into the 'fresher...

~ * ~* **finis** *~ * ~


End file.
